Threats to personal safety cover a broad spectrum of potential injury and/or lethality to individuals, for example, ranging from simple assault to loss of life. Weapons such as pistols, rifles, and other firearms are often useful as self-defense devises, however, the use of these weapons is not always appropriate for self-defense in that the potential for death or serious bodily injury may often far outweigh the potential injury to the user that feels threatened. As such, it is apparent that varying levels of non-lethal force alternatives are needed to respond to varying levels of potential danger.
Law enforcement officers, military personnel, etc., often find it necessary to rely on non-lethal force to properly perform their duties. For example, acts such as dispersing protestors or riotous crowds seldom, if ever, requires a use of lethal force. Unfortunately, existing non-lethal force devises are typically maintained in the patrol car, vehicle, etc., in which the enforcement personnel travel, making them somewhat inaccessible. Moreover, the use of a non-lethal devise that is readily available to a law enforcement official could actually prevent the official from having to rely on unholstering and potentially discharging a firearm. Instances of the use of lethal force often lead to loss time on the job for the concerned official and legal costs for his employer due to legal action stemming from the use of force. These issues can potentially be avoided with the use of non-lethal force.
Individuals also have an interest in the use of non-lethal self-defense devises. Although many individuals can gain access to firearms and other potentially lethal devises, they are often not readily available to others. Moreover, as in the case of law enforcement officials, the use of firearms and other lethal devises is not always commensurate with the level of harm the individual faces. Also, some individuals do not feel capable of, or properly trained to, use lethal devises in their defense. Also, some individuals do not believe the use of lethal force is appropriate in that there is the potential for injuring and/or killing innocent individuals, such as family members residing in the same residence.
Therefore, there is a need for improved non-lethal self-defense equipment which addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.